Confined Demon
by Jigoku Hikari
Summary: Roxas takes to distancing himself from Axel for a few days, and the redhead can't figure out why... Axel/Roxas yaoi.


**Summary:** Roxas takes to distancing himself from Axel for a few days, and the redhead can't figure out why... Axel/Roxas yaoi.

**Rated NC-17/X. Period.**

**Word Count: **7,270

**Disclaimer:** KH2 rights belong to Square Enix and BVG and Disney and whomever else I can't think of.

**WARNING!** A yaoi is a sex scene between two males. There's one in this fic, one of those males being a minor. All flames will be happily ignored.

**Confined Demon**

The room around him was white. A blinding white was everywhere he glanced. All the chairs identical to the one he was in high above the ground, the walls, and the insignia of all Nobodies... Pure white. It usually didn't annoy him, but his foul mood made him itch to scream, pull out a roller and black paint to go to town.

He looked at the black-clad figures sitting around him. Xemnas. Xigbar. Xaldin. Vexen. Lexaeus. Zexion. Saïx. Demyx. Luxord. Marluxia. Larxene. Their leader was giving some sort of speech, but it was going in one ear and out the other. It wasn't anything he found important, anyway. Vexen's eyes were half-lidded, Demyx looked like he was ready to spring from his seat and run around in circles as fast as he could, and Larxene was so slumped in her seat she was ready to fall asleep. The whole atmosphere was thick with absolute boredom, and yet Xemnas droned on.

Deep cerulean didn't dare to look at Axel.

He'd been avoiding the red-haired man as much as possible for three days now. He didn't want to risk anything. He knew that if Axel took one look into his eyes, he'd instantly know everything that was going on. Right now, it was just best that he was away from him.

The shuffling of cloaks indicated that the meeting was over. Some disappeared into dark portals, others chose to walk. He leapt from his chair and landed gracefully on his feet, turning for the door. From the corner of his eye, he noticed that Axel was walking alongside Demyx and chatting animatedly. He told himself to open a portal of darkness like half the Organization had done before he was spotted, but his stubbornness took hold and kept him walking.

The blonde preferred this much more. Black sky, black buildings, black pavement, the sprinkle of falling rain. Hell, he even liked the neon signs. It was dark and haunting, the place where nightmares could take place. He found himself calming down as he felt tiny drops of water hit his face.

"Roxas!"

Said person's blood instantly ran cold. The rain was unable to keep up its calming effect. His legs stopped before his brain told them to hurry away from the one that had called out to him. His eyes kept glued onto the ground. "What?"

He slowly turned on the spot. Axel was walking up to him, leaving Demyx to wait on him. Roxas' eyes only went as high as his chest before taking to watching his black cloak swish at his feet as he approached.

"Hey," Axel greeted, stopping a few feet away from Roxas. "Haven't really seen you for a few days."

Roxas turned his head to the right, looking up at the sky. "Yeah. I've... been busy."

Light green looked the teen over. "Okay... You seem pretty out of it, though. Is there something wrong?"

He couldn't help but glance at him. Concern was all over his face, and found that he didn't care. "It's nothing," he answered, now gazing at the other's chest.

Complete unbelieving was now Axel's expression, right eyebrow cocked and his lips thin. "_Yeah_. That, and I'm a monkey's uncle," he said sarcastically. He took a few steps forward, reaching out for Roxas. "Come _on_, Rox-"

The hand was knocked away. "I just remembered," he said coldly, "I need to talk to Xemnas about something." He walked past the redhead without casting another glance at him. "See you later."

He'd been entirely cold and harsh to the only person he'd ever consider calling a friend, he knew. He may even regret it later. But he didn't care. He just needed to get away. A part of him hoped that Axel watched him go in the opposite direction from where Xemnas was.

ixi

Five days. Five days of feeling like this. His normal questions, like 'Why could he wield the Keyblade?' and 'Why was he here?' were temporarily pushed aside. It was now, 'Why was his body so sensitive to every touch? Why did his body feel like it was numb and on fire at random moments? Why did he keep having urges to slam his head into a wall?' He had an idea on why he felt like this, and just wished that it would go away on its own soon.

He understood why he was so set on staying away from Axel. Not only because one good look into his eyes would be like reading him like a book. It was because he knew the redhead would _want_ to help him. Of course he would want to- they were friends, and Axel was the type to do such a thing. But Roxas didn't want any help, not on this. It was a personal problem, and he was strong enough to overcome it on his own.

A memory from yesterday occurred to him. Zexion had caught up with him to tell him who was going to Castle Oblivion. Only three, so far. But Zexion had merely touched his arm- a simple touch- and it sent nerves down his spine and left him cold. He didn't want to imagine what it'd feel like if Axel touched him.

So here he was, in that God-awful white room. The Organization was gathered once again, only three of the thirteen were missing. Vexen, Marluxia, and Larxene, he noted. Xemnas was going on about Castle Oblivion, memory experiments, blah blah blah... It still didn't interest him any. His blank stare was directed at the Nobody emblem on the floor.

He was only half listening when the rest of those that were being sent to Castle Oblivion were called, but still managed to catch the names. Lexaeus, Zexion...

Axel...

If he had a heart, it surely would've fallen. How long would they not see each other? Well... maybe this was better, anyway. Less risk of giving in, risk of Axel finding out and asking to help, feeling like this might go away quicker...

They were dismissed. He figured Axel would go with Lexaeus and Zexion as he landed on his feet. Why stick around when he had somewhere to be, right? He sighed when he noticed he was wrong. Axel was standing with Saïx and talking to him. Not wanting to be noticed, he quickly went out into the night.

It was raining again, and he still didn't mind. He was still tense, though, knowing he wasn't out of the woods until he was far far away from here. Around the corner he went, not exactly caring where he was going. The neon lit Memory's Skyscraper towered before him. He was halfway across the open space before slowing to a stop.

He couldn't help but look up at it. Why, exactly, was it called Memory's Skyscraper, anyway? It stood out even more against the rain and dark sky. His eyes slowly traveled upward, taking in its tallness and neon.

"Hey."

Vibrant blue widened, whipping around to face Axel. "I thought you already left," he said hurriedly, damning himself for pausing to see a tower he'd seen hundreds of times before.

"Nah," said the redhead as he folded his arms and came to Roxas' right side. "I wanted to stick around a little longer."

Roxas went back to staring at the building. "Why?"

Axel looked down at him, trying to look into his eyes. "To try to figure out what's been bugging you."

A scowl formed on the teen's face. "I told you the other day- _nothing's_ bugging me."

The red head rolled his eyes. "Uh-_huh_... I _apologize_ from the bottom of my _heart_ for not believing you." He smirked at his own joke, but it quickly faded as Roxas' expression didn't even waver. "Come _on_, throw me a _bone_ here," he said, sounding desperate. He turned to face his best friend, still trying to read into those pools of dark ice from the side. "I keep getting the feeling that this is directed specifically at _me_. Did I do something wrong to tick you off?"

His gaze lowered to the stairs leading up to the tower. "No..." he answered, "You didn't..."

Axel sighed, his form relaxing. "Well, I guess _that's_ good. And at least you're _talking_ to me... _sort of_... But..."

Roxas went to studying the doors, knowing what he was thinking: _Why won't I look at you?_

"Roxas..." Axel softly said. He reached out to grab the teen's wrist.

The blonde glared at the hand about to touch him. He summoned Oblivion, gripping it tightly as he knocked Axel away with it. "Don't **TOUCH** me!" he yelled. His eyes were full of fire as he looked into sea green for the first time in days. They held the expression of surprise... and _pain_. He turned and ran as fast as he could down the street to the left of the skyscraper.

"Roxas!" Axel yelled, taking a step forward and reaching out to him. His arm fell once said person turned the corner and was out of sight. Dusks started appearing around him, blocking his way from following his friend. "Don't worry," he told them calmly, "I'm not trying to hurt him."

He sadly stared down the alleyway Roxas had gone down. Thunder sounded, the Dusks beginning to slowly leave him alone now seeing he wasn't going after the blonde. "So it's true..." he said quietly to the wind, "Nobodies _do_ have hormones..."

ixi

The trademark of all members of Organization XIII- the black cloak- was on the floor. It was lying beside his white shirt and his shoes. He was only in his black zip-up shirt and black and gray jeans, lying on his stomach with his face down, forehead resting on his crossed arms on the pillow.

He always found himself here whenever he had a lot on his mind. Not this _exact_ spot, but generally in Axel's apartment. He'd been avoiding it to avoid Axel, but he just couldn't stay away any longer. He usually plopped down on the couch whenever he came, but this time his bed seemed more appealing. He didn't question why his friend kept a collection of candles in his room as he went ahead and lit them. Six or seven candles burned bright around him, the light still dim enough to make him happy.

A part of him felt safe as he inhaled Axel's scent, sure that Axel wasn't going to come since he had Castle Oblivion to go to. The other part of him felt it was very **un**safe being on the redhead's bed, or even anywhere _near_ his apartment. He didn't care about what _that_ part told him. He was sure this was the calmest he'd felt in what felt like forever, and that's all he _really_ cared about.

_I should be very, __**very**__ far away from here... Treating it like the __**plague**__..._ He took another deep breath, not sure of what the effect was doing to him. _But... It's a habit... At least he isn't __**here**__..._

He didn't want to think about what would've happened if his friend had been home.

His worst fear at that moment became reality. He stared in horror into the pillow as heard the front door open in the next room. His brain screamed for him to make a portal and quickly go to another world before he was found, but he was paralyzed. The _scent_...

He managed to relax. What was the worst thing Axel could do? Crack jokes at his predicament? That didn't seem too bad... All he had to do was _leave_ if he couldn't stand it anymore. That is, if he _felt_ like moving... He could hear footsteps walking around, getting comfortable and whatever else he did when he got home.

Axel stopped in the doorway. Roxas slowed his breathing to feign sleep. It was silent again for a minute, as if Axel was surveying the scene. The footsteps then came closer. "Gonna act like you're asleep, huh?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed to Roxas' left.

The teen chose to keep up his act as his friend shifted to get in a comfortable position. It went quiet and still, feeling eyes watching him. He managed to stay relaxed, hoping Axel would give up and leave him be. Even though his body was relaxed, he felt _very_ vulnerable with the man so close to him, and realized the compromising position he was in.

_Oh... __**no**__..._

A hand was lightly placed near the middle of his back on the right side of his spine. He unconsciously tensed up from not expecting it, but quickly relaxed. The hand gently moved up, as if comforting. It didn't bother Roxas in the least. He felt it slide to the small of his back, then it lifted. The next thing he felt was the same hand slip inside his shirt to repeat the action.

He tensed up again. Axel's hand felt hot on his bare skin, hotter than it usually would've been. His muscles under that hand bunched up where it went, easing when it moved on, only for more of his back to tense. The hand stopped in the middle of his shoulder blades before starting back down again. The simplest touch was making the blonde's blood boil.

The back of his mind swore that Axel was doing this on purpose; that he was just waiting for the teen to crack. He took slow deep breaths to try and calm his body as fingernails lightly went up beside his spine. He still hoped that Axel would give up and not notice his spine beginning to arch before he caved in. That hope was quickly dying as the torture continued.

Axel's hand straightened out at his tailbone, not hesitating to run it over Roxas' left butt cheek. The younger of the two bit his lip, keeping his breathing quiet as fingernails again went up. Cerulean were shut as tight as they could be, his entire body rigid. He was completely paralyzed by the touch of the redhead, open to every attack that may come.

He hated it. His brain was telling him to talk, tell his best friend to stop, before he gave in and did what he might regret later. But his body was far from listening. He was having enough trouble keeping himself from either whimpering or moaning, he didn't need to risk trying to form words. He hated being rendered powerless by such simple touches. Even so, he found he rather liked the peculiar sensation of his body becoming hornier with every second.

The torturous hand came up from groping the teen's butt a third time. Instead of going up his spine, there was a pause. Roxas was able to relax a small moment, aware of Axel shifting into another position. He felt that there was pressure on the mattress at both sides of his waist. He lay there waiting, anticipating the next wave of absolute torture, his exposed back beginning to feel cold.

A single nail trailed up the left side of his spine. It gave him goose bumps as it stopped at his shoulder blades, went down to stop at the small of his back, then started the process again. The mattress creaked, and the tip of Axel's tongue traced the shell of his ear. He couldn't help but gasp at the new sensation. His nails dug into his arms to remind himself to be quiet, legs widening as he became more erect.

"Ahh..." Roxas whispered. Axel continued to do everything he could to the shell and back of his right ear, nearly driving him over the edge. He closed his teeth and locked his jaw, but a whimper still escaped.

_I want you. __**Now...**_

_ How would you rather come?_ he asked himself, _like this, or from __**real**__ pleasure?_

The nail focused on the bottom of his back. Another quiet whimper escaped. He was getting closer...

_**Move!**_

His legs shifted. He looked up at the headboard, and Axel stopped his ministrations to let him do what he wanted. Slowly, Roxas summoned the strength to roll over on the spot. The redhead was holding himself up over his waist, having used his left index finger on his back. His eyes were darker due to the candlelight, but still held a mischievous gleam. A soft smile was on his lips as they stared at each other. His black cloak was also off, revealing a low cut black T-shirt with matching jeans.

"Are you mad at me?" Axel asked quietly.

Lust-filled azure stared at the semi-exposed pale chest in front of him. "No... Not yet..."

Axel's smile widened. His eyes went down to watch his left hand unzip the teen's shirt. "Me and Demyx got to talking about your mood these days," he said, eyes still glued onto his hand sweeping across Roxas' chest to push aside the shirt and expose his torso. "We think we figured out what's been wrong with you..." He looked up. Roxas had his usual stern expression on his face, but his eyes clearly told what he really wanted.

The redhead leaned down. Roxas came up and met with him, their lips colliding and the blonde lying back down. Both stared into the other's eyes, refusing to close them or look away. Deep sapphire studied brilliant jade, thinking of how beautiful the shade of them were. Axel slightly opened his mouth to allow Roxas' bottom lip to fall in, taking to sucking and licking it. Roxas tolerated it for a moment, until he began to open his mouth to deepen it. Axel declined, letting the lip slide out from his.

"I can help you..." the older one whispered, closing his eyes as he went to leave faint kisses down the other's neck.

A hand slowly rubbed at the teen's chest and abdomen, soothing him and keeping him calm. His eyelids seemed heavier at the gentle touch. "I know," he whispered in response. His arms and hands felt strange just at his sides and on the bed, but wanted the right opportunity to use them.

Axel took his left earlobe into his mouth and let it slowly slide back out. "Let me."

The hand stopped on his stomach. He stared with half-lidded eyes past spiky red hair at the ceiling as the action on his ear was repeated for longer. "I wouldn't be mad at you..." he said quietly. He watched Axel rise up to look down at him. A smirk creeped onto his face, the expression completely seductive. "I'd be _pissed_ if you didn't."

A grin spread, a happy yet mischievous one, on the redhead's lips. He leaned down again, closing his eyes for another kiss. Instead of being chaste like the last one, his tongue glided past their lips and into the blonde's mouth. Roxas groaned at the simple pleasure, Axel not once breaking it as he shifted to be straddling his thighs.

Another short moan escaped, now with two hands roaming his body. His underwear was beginning to constrict the room he had for his hardening cock, almost unable to tolerate the pressure much longer. Axel's kiss was lustful and passionate, his tongue quickly playing and licking at his own. His left arm went under Axel's right to hold the opposite shoulder, his right hand coming up to set itself in soft, vibrant red spikes.

The older Organization member slipped his hands under his lover, pushing them up to the shoulder blades. Roxas was pulled up, the kiss separating so they could sit up. The blonde watched Axel's eyes study his blushing face. His shirt was pulled at; he let go of the redhead so it could be taken off. It was dropped to the floor, and Axel leaned in to push him back down and resume kissing.

His hands slid under the black shirt to touch the other's skin and hold him close as he was orally pleasured. He wasn't paying much attention to much of anything, but was very aware of one of the hot hands holding his waist slowly move down. Fingers touched his body as it went, allowing him to know exactly where it was going. A loud moan broke the silence- the palm rubbed down at his shaft, fingers lightly pulling on his balls at the same time.

Axel rose up as he repeated the action to let him breathe. Azure opened halfway to stare hazily at him. Fingers curled, scratching at his back. A soft smirk was on his face as he tortured the teen more, going agonizingly slow.

The blonde's hold on Axel strengthened as he was brought closer to climax. His eyes fluttered closed, the right side of his lower lip being held tightly in his teeth as he breathed in short gasps. "Unh... Nn-..."

_Does it have to end so quickly...?_

It stopped. He stared into bright green questioningly, his muscles refusing to relax again. He quickly caught his breath as he waited for what was to come next. What _did_ come next, however, wasn't close to what he expected. The older man was _chuckling_. "What's so funny...?" he asked defensively, taking to glaring at him.

Axel leaned down and nuzzled under the left side of his jaw where his pulse point was. "Don't _worry_," he said smoothly, "The fun's only _started_. It's _far_ from over." He once again ran his hands over the teen's smooth torso. "Just take a deep breath and relax for me, okay?" he said more softly.

Roxas did as he was told, his chest slowly rising and falling. He was sure Axel was able to feel his heart stop pounding so much, since he had his lips where he'd been nuzzling. His body calmed down enough to unclench his fists and breathe better.

The redhead came up to look down at him. His hands were on the bed just inches away from the other's armpits, holding himself up over his smaller lover. His smile was gentle and his eyes kind as they stared at each other for a moment.

Cerulean closed again as his lips were again taken over. Like their first kiss, it was innocent, but he didn't mind in the least. He decided to take this as an opening, sliding his hands down Axel's back. They came to a stop when they reached his pants, then gripped the bottom of his black shirt. He slid it up the older one's back, fully aiming to take it off. Axel got the hint and broke the kiss, straightening his arms and lowering his head to make it easier. The shirt slid off, Axel taking over and staring at Roxas as he got it off his arms and tossed it to the floor.

The teen couldn't help but stare. His aggressor's body seemed so... _perfect_ to him. The candlelight reflecting off his bare skin only enhanced his perfection. He reached up and placed his hands on the redhead's defined chest. His eyes followed his hands, slowly traveling further down. He was aware of Axel watching his cheeks sport a lovely shade of deep red with the hint of a smirk on his parted lips. Roxas was also sure the image before him would be forever burned into his memory- the chiseled, flawless, half-nude body sitting between his legs, with skin as smooth as silk... His hands stopped at the waistline of black jeans, looking up into brilliant green and waited for the next step.

Axel used his nose to tip the blonde's head up, allowing him to access more of his neck. Roxas obliged, taking to staring at the junction where the wall and ceiling met. Kisses, nips, and licks proceeded downward, hands going down the teen's sides. Thumbs went over soft nipples and continued further over the ribcage that was sticking out. The older Organization member slowly came to be kissing the middle of his small chest, which Roxas brought his attention down to watch what he was doing.

Lips descended upon his left nipple. His arms went around the redhead's neck to gently hang onto him. While his left nipple was sucked on, the opposite had a thumb lightly rubbing and scratching it. He was actually surprised at how good it felt, Axel now biting and licking the soft flesh. The harder his nipples got, the more sensitive they became, he noticed. The scratching and sucking were sending tiny shocks to his loins, also fueling the butterflies in his stomach. Once the pink buds were good and hard, Axel looked up at him. It took his breath away; the sexiness in those eyes weren't anywhere _close_ to being what he expected. He watched his head rise up, never losing eye contact, and a long tongue came out to give one last lick. Roxas came close to ejaculating right there, and was glad that he didn't was Axel moved on.

His aggressor continued to place butterfly kisses down his abdomen. The teen took to holding his shoulders, since he slid further down and away from reach. He couldn't help but wince and emit a short, quiet moan at the sensation caused by the redhead dipping his tongue into his navel. Hands stayed on his hips as the tip of Axel's tongue licked a single trail back up his torso.

He was running out of patience. His mind and body were screaming, screaming for Axel to hurry up and blow his mind. He wasn't bothering to count how many times he'd come close to ruining his boxers, but more than once was too much. He was holding the redhead tighter than he wanted to be, his sight was cloudy and lust-filled, he told himself his deep breathing was to make sure his throbbing manhood didn't release just yet...

The blonde let go of his aggressor. Axel stared at his questioningly for a split second, then having his eyes widen. Roxas hurriedly undid the older man's jeans, wasting no time by thrusting his right hand inside. Axel let out a strangled gasp as his own erection was rubbed at, going teasingly slow.

"Nngh..." Axel's head fell to his shoulder. His lips attached to Roxas' neck and sucked, hips moving with the hand in his pants.

Roxas couldn't help but smirk. _My, __**my**__, how the mighty __**fall...**_

Axel detached his mouth to nuzzle the younger one's shoulder. "Getting impatient, hmm-? Mmm-..." The reply was his nuts getting rubbed harder. "Nnn... Stop..." he whispered. He unglued his right hand from the bed to pull the hand fingering his crotch out. Catching his breath, he looked down at his smirking lover. "You're a quick learner..." he commented. "But... I'm still _punishing_ you for that stunt."

The smirk instantly fell right before Axel dipped down and took over his mouth again. He never thought it'd be possible, but the kiss was more heated and lustful than before. The teen moaned into it, coming close to climax again. It didn't help that the redhead was also undoing his pants to expose his boxers. It did give some relief to his enlarged member, but he was still nervous about what that hand could still do. He started heavily breathing through his nose, feeling like he could feel the heat coming off the hand hovering over his dick. He grasped the pillow he was laying on, bracing himself for what he was sure was the final move...

"... I'll be right back."

His eyes shot open. The kiss had ended, and Axel was getting off the bed. Dazed and very confused, he sat up. "Wha- What?"

The redhead paused to take his pants off. "Wait a minute for me, okay?" His head turned to look at the teen, a soft smile on his lips. "I promise I won't leave you hanging." He proceeded to leave the room.

The lust-induced haze began to ease as he looked around. He truly relaxed as he laid back down, bringing his arms up to fold them and use as another pillow. Azure stared up at the ceiling, watching the candlelight flicker there. He was quite content with studying the different shades of yellow up there as he patiently waited for what his body had been craving for some time now.

_Hurry it_ _**up**__, Axel..._ His mind wondered to when he'd felt up his aggressor's boner. _That __**was **__pretty slick, huh?_ he thought with a small smirk. _He's just as horny as I am..._

Axel came back like promised, a bottle in his right hand. "You're a virgin, right?" he asked as he approached the bed. He held the bottle of lotion up to let the blonde see what he had. "Don't wanna hurt you _too_ much..." He went to the foot of the bed, Roxas staring at him the entire way.

His pants and underwear were pulled down and tossed to lie amongst their shirts and Axel's jeans. His entire body was exposed, but he didn't care enough to even blush. He brought his arms down to his sides and silently watched Axel crawl onto the bed between his legs, spreading them to give room. The redhead came up and sat on his feet, his knees at both sides of the blonde's butt. Roxas allowed his legs to be bent so his feet were on the bed and his knees against Axel's sides.

The older Organization member opened the bottle he'd brought with him. "This is gonna hurt a bit," he quietly said as he squeezed lotion onto three of his fingers on his right hand. "Just remember to stay relaxed." He smeared the lotion to cover his index, middle, and ring fingers.

Roxas took a deep breath right before he felt a finger slide inside his body. He winced at how deep it went, but was otherwise fine with it. It pulled out, smearing lotion around the hole, then plunged back in again. The second finger then pushed itself in with the other. He bit his lip as a quiet groan of pain escaped. Both fingers went in as far as they could, further stretching his hole. The pain had made his eyes close to stop staring at who was causing this. They slowly slid out, only to have the ring finger go in as well. His eyes shut tighter. "**Oww...!**" He clenched the sheets so that he could feel his fingernails dig into his palms, the pain shooting straight up his spine.

"How is it?" Axel softly asked.

He cracked an eye open, looking down at what was going on between his legs. "It's uncomfortable..." he answered, catching his breath.

Axel cracked a smile. "It'll pass."

All three fingers pushed themselves all the way in, making him wince again. Even through the pain, the back of his mind seemed to whisper, _Almost..._

"Deeper..." he whispered. His hold on the sheets loosened, body relaxing again.

Instead of obliging, Axel pulled his fingers out with a chuckle. "Well, if you're saying _that_, then you're most _definitely_ ready." The younger one stared at him as he rubbed the leftover lotion onto the skin on his hands. "Wait a little more, okay?" he asked more quietly.

They stared at each other for a moment, Roxas still recovering from the pain. From the corner of his eye, he saw his lover reach for his left hand. It was picked up and brought to the redhead's face. Cerulean watched as soft lips pressed onto the back of his hand, as if saying sorry for the pain that was caused. His hand was kissed again between his knuckles, then his nails. Axel's sight was glued onto the teen's eyes as they continued to watch what was being done to his hand; he looked down to see Axel's lips part and the tip of his middle finger be kissed.

The action took the teen's breath away. His three other fingertips were kissed in the same way. His sight again locked onto sea green, seeing how seductive they were. His own lips parted to breathe as the tip of his middle finger was put in Axel's mouth and licked at. His foggy mind was moaning and screaming, Axel sliding the same finger into his mouth to the second knuckle and sucked on it as it was slid back out. He was now aware of the precum slowly oozing from the tip of his cock and collecting on his lower abdomen. He could only hazily stare at his aggressor and keep himself from moaning aloud, his finger simultaneously being sucked and licked at as it slid out again. Axel repeated the process, furthering his dilemma.

_Ohhh..._

If he didn't say something soon...

_**Real**_ _pleasure..._

"Axel..." he whispered huskily, eyes coming close to fluttering closed.

Said person grinned, placing slender arms around his torso as he leaned up. In a fluid-like motion, his hardened cock had glided inside his small lover, earning a gasp in response. Taking advantage of his arched back, he slid his arms under him to hold him close. He dipped down and captured Roxas' lips with a chaste kiss.

"Mmm...!" Axel had started out with a slow, steady rocking, hitting the right spot from the first thrust. He clung to his aggressor as pleasure shot through his body, pressing his heels into the back of Axel's thighs. Axel raised his head to end the kiss and pant, taking to pressing his nose on the younger one's shoulder. "Ahh...!" the blonde whispered.

Both pairs of eyes were closed. The room was filled with their panting and Roxas' occasional whimpers. The blonde's nails dug into Axel's back, but the redhead seemed to take no notice of it. In one long scratch, they made their way down, leaving eight reddening trails in their wake. He came to be holding Axel's ass, practically pulling on him to drive himself into his body harder.

"Unh...!" His tense body was being held tightly against his aggressor's. "Hah...!" The contact only seemed to make him come sooner. "_Ahh_...!" Or maybe it was from all the torture he'd endured before this point, or even that it was his first time. "Nnnn...!" Oh well... It didn't matter anymore...

Axel slid his right hand out form under him and grabbed his dick, pulling it up to hold it against his stomach. The hands on his butt slid up his back as the teen's body curled.

"**Ahhh-!**"

The redhead ignored the cum that shot onto his abdomen, quickening his pace to do the same. "Nnh-!" His right hand gripped Roxas' hip, holding him tighter. He managed to crack his eyes open and bring his head up, closing them tightly once his lips fell on his lover's. "Mmm...!" His body froze as he ejaculated as well, moan being muffled by the kiss.

Bright jade shot open once it was over. He detached his mouth and pulled his manhood out, watching sapphire slowly open. Both panted to catch their breath, relaxing as they stared at each other. The smallest hint of a smile was on Roxas' face, hand coming off the other's back to sweep at stray strands of red.

Axel let go of him, the teen's arms sliding off and falling at his sides. The older man collapsed to his right, right hand absentmindedly falling on his stomach. He contently sighed as he stared up at the ceiling. "Well, _that_ was fun..." he said.

Roxas turned his head to look at him. "Is... Is it okay for us to have done...?"

He looked over at him. "Sure. I mean, as long as no one finds out... And like anyone_ will_, right?" He brought his arms above him to stretch his body. "Why should it matter, anyway? You should at least feel a _little_ better now..."

The blonde went back to gazing at the ceiling. "Yeah..."

He took a deep breath, fully drinking in what had just happened. Axel was actually right- he no longer had the urge to repeatedly smash his head into something to keep his mind off what his body wanted. He didn't want it anymore, now that it was sated. He now began to feel cold, his nude body exposed to the air and nothing shielding him from it. Even though he was cold and near drowsiness, he couldn't help but think about what it'd feel like if they went at it a second time.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed that Axel was still watching him. He again looked over at him. "What?"

There was a pause between him speaking and the redhead reacting. Before he knew it, an arm slid under his back and brought him to be straddling Axel. He stared down in surprise at his seductive smile. "Wh-what're you doing?" he asked.

Axel put his hands on the younger Organization member's hips, smearing semen on the left one. "It wasn't good to have had all of that pent up as long as you did," he said calmly, staring at the other's chest. His mischievous gaze directed itself up into cerulean. "I don't think only one round released it all..." His voice was layered with seduction, bluntly hinting at what he wanted.

He mentally cursed his lover for practically reading his mind. It felt odd with the wet hand on his side being hotter than the other, but it still managed to turn him on. He leaned down, hands sliding through the white substance up to Axel's chest and engaged in a kiss. Both pairs of eyes again closed, Axel wasting no time by plunging his tongue into the teen's mouth. The hand on his right hip came up and rested among his golden hair to keep his head still. The kiss itself wasn't as heated as the others, but still was enjoyable, anyway.

Axel's head tilted up to end the kiss. "Get my boxers off," he whispered.

Roxas went to oblige, quickly sliding down. He stopped at the other's ankles as his fingers slipped inside the waistline of black boxers. Not even looking up, he pulled the article of clothing down, moving so that he could get it off. Axel being completely nude before him actually didn't phase him, he noticed, as he threw the underwear with the rest of their clothes. He went to his previous spot of straddling the redhead's hips. They were done staring at each other, the teen again leaning down for a kiss. Axel put his hands on the back of his head and side like he had before he'd moved.

It didn't last long before the older one let go of Roxas' head to push on his chest and make him sit up. Gazes were locked onto the other's as Axel continued to only use his left hand, his index finger helping him aim his shaft for the right spot. His right hand, never once leaving the blonde's hip, guided him to lower his body onto his dick. Axel winced from the pleasure of just entering him, looking down at how they were connected.

Both hands were on Roxas' hips, continuing to guide him as he started their slow rhythm. He worked the muscles in his legs to steadily go up and down, making Axel's cock go in and out. Like last time, his hands curled from the pleasure, fingernails latching on Axel's upper abdomen. He was leaning on his arms to keep from falling either forward or backward. His head tilted further back each time he went down, his jaw slack to openly pant and softly moan.

Axel slid his hands down to hold his lover's thighs. He tried to not grip them too tightly as he moved with him, the action only making him go deeper inside the teen. He attempted to keep himself from moaning as he panted, his sight fuzzy as it locked onto Roxas' neck. His hands stayed in the same spot for only a few short seconds before sliding some more.

He found that his climax was coming quicker than the first time. Thankful for having control, he sped up his pace. His head came back down, eyes opening once feeling the hands on his legs disappear. He watched Axel's arms move up so he could grip the top of the pillow as hard as he could, bright green closing and emitting a short moan.

He only went down halfway as he climaxed. A strangled moan came out, due to his throat clenching, ending it with a gasp. He somehow continued his rhythm, only having to bounce two more times until Axel's back arched.

"Ahhhh...!" the redhead whispered, reaching his orgasm.

Roxas lifted himself up enough to let Axel's length slide out. Instead of rolling off to lie at the older man's side, he leaned up and rested his head on his right shoulder as they again caught their breath.

"Wow..." Axel said softly, putting his arms around the blonde.

He chose to stay quiet, waiting for his heart to stop pounding.

A moment of silence passed before Axel spoke again. "You didn't have to scratch me up so much..." he said more jokingly.

"Sorry..."

"You don't have to apologize." He gently got the teen off him, putting him at his left side. "I'm gonna go clean up." He proceeded to sit up and turn to put his feet on the floor.

His eyes were closed. He didn't see where Axel went. He was completely exhausted, quite ready to pass out on the spot. He'd prefer to have the redhead at his side when he became unconscious, but he couldn't help it if he wasn't. The night had been so mind-blowing... To think, he'd expected another quiet night of living with raging hormones.

"Don't fall asleep on me just yet."

His left arm was picked up, a coarse wet cloth wiping off his hand. He managed to open his eyes; Axel had gotten the cum off his torso and hands, and had come back with a washcloth to get the rest off him.

"You didn't have to torture yourself the way you did the past few days."

He blinked a few times to stay awake and clear his foggy mind. "Yeah I did," he answered, watching his right hand now get cleaned. "I didn't want to show my weakness, and I didn't want _you_ to get any ideas."

Axel smiled, moving on to wiping off his side. "So, what? You were gonna wait for it to hopefully go away?"

"Yeah..."

He tossed the cloth with their clothes, folding back the sheets to let them get under. "Silly..." He waited for Roxas to slide under before doing so himself.

"Shut up..." He cuddled close, using Axel's shoulder as a pillow. He felt an arm go around him to hold him there.

Minutes passed. He was sure Axel was laying there thinking rather than intending to fall asleep. The warmth of the redhead and the warm, dim light from the candles weren't helping him stay awake. He gave up the battle, repositioning his arm on Axel's chest and closing his eyes.

"... Now would be the time... I wish I had a heart..."

He looked up at him questioningly. "Huh? Why now?"

Axel continued to stare up at the ceiling. He stayed like that for a moment, as if contemplating what to say. "... Never mind," he eventually answered.

He still stared up at him. What the hell was he thinking about? His sleepy mind didn't feel like questioning beyond that, so he closed his eyes again.

More time and silence passed. He was dozing off, halfway unconscious. He could've sworn Axel whispered something to him, but he was too far gone to actually hear him before completely falling asleep.

**END**

Written 6-10 to 7-19-06 (Pre-358/2 Days); edited 3/28/12


End file.
